


Hideyoshi

by PTchan



Series: Ghoul!Hide Week 2016 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Born half-ghoul!Hide, F/M, Gen, Ghoul!HideWeek2016, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Washuu Yoshitoki loved a woman with all his heart and soul, but for just one night.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Day 4 - Kagune/Childhood</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideyoshi

**Author's Note:**

> A break from all the heartbreaking stuff XDD
> 
> Aaand I hope this is okay ^^; Since, err., I don't have the next chap of YCIB yet hehe....

Once, Washuu Yoshitoki loved a woman with all his heart and soul, but for just one night.

A year later, he saw that woman again, with a quinque through her chest and unseeing eyes like twin blood moons in the darkest of nights, her lips stretched into the same loving smile that never did leave his memories.

Her Kagune was beautiful too, wrapped around her like a ray of dying sunlight, so fitting the cheer that captivated him so.

He loved her, he knew. And now she is dead, killed by his own two hands, and he can do nothing but mourn.

On that same night, not too far away, a baby was found abandoned in front of one of Tokyo’s many police stations, bearing nothing but his cries and a name scribbled hastily on a piece of scrap paper.

_Hideyoshi._

_-_

_-_

When Hideyoshi was young, barely old enough to walk, he had a rather troubling hobby of gnawing on people’s fingers.

He had no teeth yet then, so no one paid it too much attention, simply likening it to a stranger form of thumb sucking that babies often develop. He would grow out of it soon.

But when his teeth grew, and his chewing began to draw blood –blood that the child seemed to enjoy lapping up as much as he did the formula— the people at the orphanage grew worried.

It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d acquired an infant ghoul, and it was simple enough to turn the child over to the CCG or, in a show of mercy, to a known hunting ground if just to give him a chance to survive.

But even as they whispered to themselves, they knew they were being silly. His eyes were a wide honey brown, never the feared black and red. And ghouls aren’t able to consume human food, even infants —breast milk, perhaps, but not formula or porridge or the sweet milk Hideyoshi seemed to love so much.

So they ignored that as well, merely handling him only with gloves on to prevent his strange behaviour from developing, and within five months of their care a beautiful couple finally came to take Hideyoshi away.

-

-

On his fifth year at the Nagachika household, Hideyoshi was a big ball of hyperactive sunshine.

He was constantly darting from one place to the next, asking questions about anything and everything. And with how fast he learns and how fast he discovers something new to pay attention to, the Nagachika’s are constantly exhausted, but the wide beaming grins on their young faces are enough to tell you that they minded this not one bit.

He got along well with everyone. _Everyone –_ male and female, young and old, even birds and animals and insects. Everybody loved the radiant boy that was Nagachika Hideyoshi, and Hideyoshi in turn, loved them all back.

But for all his friends and acquaintances –even his own family— Hideyoshi was more often found on his own.

The reason was never clear to the people around him. They assumed it was simply because it was tiring to constantly be in the presence of lots of different personalities that the young boy needed time by himself every once in a while.

They were right.

But they didn’t know that it was because Hideyoshi simply saw too much. Heard too much. Smelled too much.

His senses were constantly being clogged and cluttered with various information, often at the same exact time, and sometimes it just felt too much. Sometimes he simply felt like he was going to explode.

He did once, and thankfully that time he was inside a moving van and no one else was around to see.

Still, he felt a bit guilty for the people who had tried to take him away, who made him feel _scared_ , when they ended up soaked in delicious red syrup that Hide couldn’t help licking out of his hands. He may have also taken a few bites (only a few! He swears!! They just smelled so _good_ and he was kind of _hungry)._

But they looked really scared of him when he did that, before they all fell asleep, and he couldn’t help but cry afterwards. He remembered that one of the first things his parents had taught him ever since he could talk was that biting people was bad, and that monsters eat people.

At times Hideyoshi wondered if he was a monster. If he was ‘bad’.

It really scared him, because Hideyoshi doesn’t want to be a monster, and he doesn’t want to be bad.

Monsters were lonely because they scared people away. Hideyoshi doesn’t want to be lonely.

So instead he learned how to tell when he was about to explode, what type of people make it happen sooner, what he should do so those people won’t do that, and he made sure he was far _faaar_ away from anyone before it could happen again.

Sadly that meant he couldn’t make any actual friends.

And although he kind of missed the delicious tasting food, he figured it’s ok to not eat it if it means he wouldn’t scare people away.

-

-

Ward 20 was different from their old place. The air smelled cleaner somehow, the streets less noisy, and the people seemed nicer too. The entire ward just _felt_ different, and Hideyoshi decided he liked it.

No. He _reeeeally_ liked it! He’s been in the ward for over a week and hadn’t once felt like he was going to explode. (His teacher called it a panic attack. She said it happens to some people, especially when they experience too much stress, but somehow he doesn’t think that was quite right because the symptoms in the book didn’t include being _hungry_ and a _cool neon tail_ coming out of your butt _._ He didn’t say anything, and thankfully he was learning how to control them both now so he wouldn’t have to.)

But the best part about ward 20 was definitely that black-haired boy that sat just behind him in class!

The first thing Hideyoshi noticed about him was his smell. He smelled so _good_ that Hide almost had a panic attack(?) in the middle of class!! (Thankfully he didn’t, but he almost couldn’t stop himself from drooling all over his desk.)

But more than his smell, the other thing Hideyoshi noticed about him was that he wasn’t like all the other people he’s met before. He was shy and didn’t talk much to anybody, and he always had his nose buried in a book. And when Hideyoshi talked to him, he was met with such a sweet cute smile that made his stomach all warm and fuzzy.

And the best part was that Kaneki (his name was Kaneki! And he agreed to call him Hide!!) was so nice and calm and cute and Hide didn’t feel like he was going to be dizzy at all around him. And for the first time, Hide felt like he could actually hang around him!! They could be _best friends!!!_

He knew that very moment that he wanted to keep him by his side forever, and that if it was Kaneki, then Hideyoshi (Hide. Kaneki agreed to call him Hide!!) would never feel like he was going to have a panic attack!

Although his smell makes it _really_ hard for Hide to stop sniffing and cuddling him though. He kind of wants to bite him too, but then he’d go away so Hide vows he would never do that. Ever.

-

-

 ** _“You are special”_** someone once told him, a long time ago. A dreamy haze of a memory he thinks might’ve been the real mother he never knew, as the voice and the words didn’t quite match his adoptive mother.

It’s not as though his adoptive parents ever kept his being adopted a secret –no, in fact they said it with pride— and of course they said it was only natural to be curious about his real parents, especially since there was absolutely no record of them anywhere.

Hideyoshi knew he was different right from the start. It had been pretty obvious actually. But… he just never paused to think of how much until it was staring him in the face.

Whenever the topic of Ghouls came up in class, Hide didn’t pay it much attention. He took notes, of course –monsters who kills and eats humans, a threat to the humanity, report to CCG immediately, keep away from best friend— but as interesting as the subject was, he’d thought them to be little more than storybook monsters and fairytales. No one in his class had seen one before and no one could give a clear description, exactly, so he figured they were beings that didn’t really concern him.

He was 13 years old and short for his age when he first encountered one and found that, far more than he could ever have imagined, they did.

The first indication was the sweet scent of something tickling his nose –warm, enticing, familiar like the home-cooked meals his mother rarely makes but different— wafting from a decimated _corpse_ on the ground.

The next were the eyes, pitch-black sclera framing blood-red pupils straight out of a freaky vampire movie.

And then there was the glowing appendage that suddenly burst from that _ghoul_ ’s back when two men in off-white coats appeared in the mouth of the alley Hideyoshi found himself cornered in. _The CCG_ he barely registers, before the ghoul’s head went flying in his general direction and he could do nothing but watch, feeling the area around his tailbone throb and quiver in his apparent fear.

“Are you alright?” one of the Investigators asked, a man who looked to be in his late-thirties at most, and it took a few seconds before Hideyoshi realized he was talking to _him._

 _They don’t know…? They don’t realize?_ “U-U-Uhm!” he began instead of replying. Curiosity burning through his system far more than anything else. “That… he… was a ‘ghoul’?” he asked, pointing to the decapitated head that had landed just a few inches away from his feet.

The man seemed to frown at this, eyes glazing over in thought as they took in his expression, and Hideyoshi felt the sudden urge to flee under that scrutinizing gaze. _They killed that ghoul without a second thought. I could be next._

But then the investigator nodded, a small, soft smile suddenly spreading his lips in a way that, to Hideyoshi, seemed familiar somehow in an almost painful way. “He was. I’m sorry you had to see such a brutal display” he whispered, crouching down to his eye-level. “What’s your name?”

His brows furrowed, wondering if he should give his name to a man who barely batted an eye killing someone in front of him, but decided it wouldn’t hurt. “Hideyoshi”

The man’s brows shot up an a hum escaped his lips. “Hideyoshi, huh? My name is Yoshitoki” he smiled again, eyes lighting up. “We match”

“Why do they eat humans?” Hideyoshi simply asks, ignoring the tone –it wasn’t the first time he was mistaken for younger than he was— whilst wondering where he may have seen those honey-brown eyes before.

The man –Yoshitoki— blinked, seemingly surprised by his sudden question. “You seem quite interested in ghouls, huh” he mumbled.

Hideyoshi gulped, scratching his cheek. “U-Uh well… the other day… in class… I didn’t… I didn’t think they’d look exactly like a human…” he explained, not meeting the man’s eyes. “You know, except for the eyes and the… What was that thing coming out of his back? D-do all ghouls have them?”

“Yoshitoki-san” the other man suddenly called out from the mouth of the alley, sounding quite impatient, if a bit amused as well, and addressed waved some sort of signal to him.

Suddenly, a warm hand was on Hideyoshi’s head, making him flinch. A soft chuckle reached his ears as the hand disappeared. “Well, Hideyoshi, perhaps you’d be interested in working in the CCG in the future” Yoshitoki spoke, a bright smile on his face.

Hideyoshi’s gut only twisted because the chances of that happening for him would be _very_ unlikely.

The man turned away, following his partner as he exited the alley they were all in, but not before he turned back to answer. “Those are called ‘Kagune’. A ghoul’s in-born weapon. And well… apparently humans are all they can eat”

-

-

**_“Yoshi, Yoshi. Good fortune” she called him, a mark of his inescapable heritage spoken with fond endearment as she swung her legs to and fro. “I like it. It’s cute”_ **

**_“My father has it too, though. And my grandfather before him. Sadly they were both very scary” he explained, smiling at her antics._ **

**_“Heeh? But you’re not, though, are you?” she grinned at him, bright as the sun._ **

**_“No… I guess not”_ **

**_“Will you name your son Yoshi too?” she asks, eyes alight in curiosity._ **

**_He smiled at her, but he knew it seemed sad. “I’d rather not, actually. My family is bit…” he shrugged, gaining a chuckle from her._ **

**_“But…” he began, and it was with genuine love that he said. “Perhaps if he’s yours, he’ll be strong enough to bear it”_ **

“Yoshitoki-san?” Marude asks just as they turned the corner, a perplexed expression on his face. “Something wrong about that kid?”

“Hm?” Yoshitoki simply hummed, barely paying his partner any attention, his eyes glazed over in thought. “No… it’s just…” he reached a hand up, his finger scratching his cheek as he turned to face his partner properly.

“Something about him seems… familiar somehow” he explained, a bashful but somehow sad smile on his face. “Hideyoshi… huh?”

-

-

A few hours later found Hideyoshi locked up in his room with ‘Ogura Kube’s Book on Ghoul Dismantling’ hovering in the air in front of him.

A bag of chips lay open by his side on the bed, junk food steadily disappearing into his mouth, his tongue savouring the synthetic barbeque flavour even as he used his tail, _his Kagune,_ to flip the pages.

Dropping the book down on his bed, he simply watched his Kagune flick back and forth before his eyes.

He’s never shown the tail to anyone since that one time in his childhood, most likely as a display of self-preservation. The memory itself was fuzzy, actually. All he could remember was crying and running into his father’s open arms the moment he caught his familiar scent only meters away from a car crash.

No one asked him anything about the red syrup (which he now realized was blood) caking his clothes, or how he ended up unscathed. His parents simply thanked God that he was alive and alright.

But that didn’t stop him from bringing out his tail every once in a while, trying to find a way to make sure it doesn’t come out on its own at any given time, until he’d realized he’d fully mastered it.

It didn’t make any sense, he kept on thinking, even as he digested every word he’d read.

He was a ‘ghoul’, that much was obvious. It explained why he thought some people smelled really good and why he felt compelled to bite them somehow; not to mention the tail and his over-sensitive…senses…yeah. But he could also taste and eat human food as well as any human being out there –something which, according to Ogura, was impossible for a ghoul to do.

Using the glowing yellow tentacle to grab his mirror, he stared into his reflection thoughtfully. ‘Kakugan’ the book said a ghoul’s eyes were called, black-sclera and red-pupil. He supposes it is weird that he only has the one, his right eye.

Then… if not ‘something else’, could he be a ‘half’?

He plopped down on his bed, a huge yawn escaping his lips as he directed his gaze to the ceiling.

Half-ghoul, half-human, huh…?

He really wishes he could at least tell Kaneki. Finding things like this out on your own sucks.

 ** _“Hideyoshi”_** a kind voice once told him, soft and comforting, familiar but not. **_“You are special”_**

**_“A miracle”_ **

-

-

**_“Yours and mine, you mean… then what would be good?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry. But you know I can’t give you one”_ **

**_“I know you can’t marry me, I know your family won’t let you. But that doesn’t mean I can’t bear your child”_ **

Once, Washuu Yoshitoki loved a woman with all his heart and soul, but for just one night.

19 years later, as he gazed at that familiar bright-yellow Kagune, like a ray of sunlight in the darkness, he realized that his love bore fruit.

The moment he’d lain eyes on that curious boy in that alley, he knew he felt something familiar about him.

Perhaps in the way he held himself, calm even in the face of danger, curious despite the fear in his eyes, and bright –so, unbelievable bright it was almost like staring into the sun itself.

And now, as he lay witness to how that unrecorded ghoul protected a human being with his life, from the _binge eater_ of all adversaries just as the CCG arrived, he realized what it was that struck him.

“ _Hideyoshi”_ he whispered, approaching the injured, still smiling ghoul and his human friend who refused to leave his side. A scene so surreal he couldn’t quite believe was real.

Those eyes, honey-brown, compassionate, and far too intuitive, were his own.

But more than that… the light they held were _hers._

This boy was her son. _His_ son. _Their son._

**_“Hmm…. Ah! I know”_ **

**_“Let’s call him Hideyoshi!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this fic was born from this weird idea I had:
> 
> If a Human can give birth to a Half-Ghoul via eating human meat for nourishment, is there a possibility that a half-ghoul can be born if a Ghoul were to eat human food thus slowing their metabolism enough so to be unable to digest the half-human inside them? (And provide nutrients by extension)
> 
> And also because I adore Washuu!Hide XDD


End file.
